cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hegemon Rob
Hegemon Rob's Start Hegemon Rob was invited to Planet Bob by a Spider. Hegemon Rob landed on Planet Bob on 1/3/2008 2:56:56 PM and was met with numerous raids. Spider later invited Hegemon Rob to join Old Guard. It became clear that Hegemon Rob was more war hawkish than the rest of Old Guard, and parted amicably. Old Guard allowed Hegemon Rob to stay in the Old Guard Protectorate alliance affiliation. Hegemon Rob in IRON Hegemon Rob had been on Bob for two and a hlaf months and had yet to align himself with others. He finally chose IRON as they offered large amounts of aid. Hegemon Rob learned a lot in IRON, mostly from the guidance of his mentor, Firked. While in IRON Hegemon Rob grew streong and participated in the Woodstock Massacre, Gato-1V War, CSN-IRON War. Hegemon Rob decided to step up in alliance participation, and became a mentor, banker, and diplomat, and very briefly an intelligence officer. However Hegemon Rob had commitments to real life friends outside the alliance and eventually started to feed them info(war, aid and nation building guides). After The War of the First Coalition, Hegemon Rob increased attention to his extra-alliance commitments leading to his participation in IRON to become non-existent. Eventually leading him to leave IRON after 246 days of membership. Hegemon Rob, Mars and The Coalition of Micro Alliances Hegemon Rob with the support of his friends in CoMA and other alliances, founded the alliance Mars. Mars, after small but effective attempts of recruiting grew to a respectable amount of members and was admitted to The Coalition of Micro Alliances. The Coalition of Micro Alliance was doomed to failure as it faced major problems such as it having a bad reputation as a result of GDI, and UNSC and the fact that the member alliances were not close, and had no sense of teamwork. As a result of the bad PR from the The Christmas War, and the betrayal of cowman809, CoMA dissolved. Hegemon Rob, Mars, and Pegasus Mars, Simply Juice, and REC, were left vulnerable to aggression. This lead to Hegemon Rob calling on all his contacts to find a protectorate, which he eventually found in Pegasus; consequently this resulted into the absorption of Simply Orange, and REC into Mars. Hegemon Rob, and Mars became very close to BAPS, and Valhalla. Hegemon Rob and Vox Populi Unable to join any alliances, and unable to come out of peace mode, Hegemon Rob contemplated leaving the game. He instead chose to join Vox Populi, a resistance alliance, in eternal war with the established Hegemony. Vox Populi was a bit boring for Hegemon Rob, but right before he decided to quit the game, there was talk of an impending Continuum Civil War, which would later manifest itself in the Karma War; this was around earlier January. Hegemon Rob was by no means as high profile, or experienced or as active as his brothers and sisters in Vox Populi, but he likes to think that he made his voice heard. Hegemon Rob in the Karma War Hegemon Rob had been in peace mode since he revealed The Patrician Order, and as a result destroyed his military and his miliatary improvements, and neglected to save for a war chest. When war broke out, Hegemon Rob felt a duty to participate in it not only for himself, but for all other subjected to the wrath of the Hegemony. He got destroyed in the war taking 7 nukes from LordBludd* . He eventually had to turtle and received total losses of 2900 infra 474 tech, and 1600 land, for a total of minus 20694 nations strength. Disbandment of Vox Populi It became clear early on that Vox Populi had achieved its goal helping overthrow the Hegemony, and that despite our best efforts was unable to truly contribute to the war effort. There were numerous proposal suggested, including we remain an alliance, we rename, we disband at the end of the war, or we disband immediately. We had all been caged up for so long, we decided to disband a week after receiving the maximum amount of aid from the Karma Coalition. This left Hegemon Rob scrambling to find a new alliance, especially as he had just been destroyed in the war, and was vulnerable to raids. He applied to FCC, but found his home in Bushido, an alliance governed by the ideals, he decided he would follow in his second beginning when he joined Vox Populi. Hegemon Rob in Bushido Hegemon Rob made fast friends with everyone in Bushido, and took an active role in the alliance. This led to his appointment as Daimyo of the House of Fujiwara, and later Foreign Affairs Adviser. Hegemon Rob plans to stay in Bushido until the alliance disbands or he quits the game. Category:Individuals Category:Member of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons